Wehikuł czasu/10
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział X. Około ósmej lub dziewiątej z rana doszedłem do tej samej ławki z żółtego metalu, z której rozglądałem się był po świecie w wieczór mojego przybycia. Myślałem o pochopnych mych wnioskach tego wieczora i nie mogłem powstrzymać się od gorzkiego śmiechu ze swej łatwowierności. Krajobraz był tak samo piękny, taka sama bujna roślinność, te same wspaniałe pałace i okazałe, dumnie piętrzące się ruiny, ta sama srebrna rzeka płynąca wśród dwóch żyznych brzegów. Wśród drzew tu i ówdzie migały mi przed oczyma wesołe szaty pięknego ludu. Niektórzy kąpali się w tym samym miejscu, gdzie uratowałem był Weenę, i nagle silny ból odezwał się w mej duszy. Jak plamy na krajobrazie wznosiły się kopuły nad wejściami do świata podziemnego: wiedziałem już teraz, co się ukrywa pod pięknem świata oświecanego przez słońce. Ludzie pędzili dnie tak miłe, jak miłe są dnie bydła w polu: jak bydlęta nie mieli nieprzyjaciół i nie dbali o żadne potrzeby; lecz czekał ich też taki sam koniec jak i bydlęta. Gnębiła mnie myśl, że tak krótkotrwałe było marzenie ludzkiego rozumu, który sam działał na swą zgubę. Dopóty dążył bez wytchnienia do wykwintu i wygody, do równowagi społecznej, mając za cel trwałe bezpieczeństwo, aż osiągnął swe dążenie, ale tylko po to, aby w końcu ludzie doszli do tego, co ja ujrzałem! Musiał być jednak moment, kiedy życie i własność osiągnęły to absolutne bezpieczeństwo! Bogacz był spokojny o swe bogactwa i wygody, pracownik — o życie i zatrudnienie. Bez wątpienia, w tym doskonałym świecie nie było już sił nie zużytych, nie było nie rozwiązanych kwestii społecznych. I oto nastąpił wielki spokój ludzkości. Ciągła zmienność, niebezpieczeństwa i trudy wyrabiają sprężystość umysłu. Jest to jedno z praw przyrody, na które nie zwracamy uwagi. Zwierzę doskonale przystosowane do otoczenia jest też i doskonałym mechanizmem. Przyroda ucieka się do inteligencji dopiero wtedy, kiedy nawyk i instynkt już nie wystarczają. Nie ma inteligencji, gdy nie ma zmiany i potrzeby zmiany. Inteligencja bywa udziałem tylko takich zwierząt, które napotykają ogromną rozmaitość niebezpieczeństw i potrzeb. Jak już zauważyłem, człowiek podsłoneczny stał się wątłą piękną istotą, zaś podziemny mieszkaniec jedynie uosobieniem mechanicznej pracowitości. W owej epoce idealnej mechanizacji zabrakło jednakże równie idealnej ciągłości, która podtrzymywałaby trwale ten stan absolutnej mechanizacji. Widocznie z biegiem czasu w owym podziemnym świecie wyczerpały się dostarczane w jakiś sposób środki żywności. Matka-Potrzeba, stojąca na uboczu przez kilka tysięcy lat, wtargnęła znowu w podziemne regiony. Morlokowie, pozostający w ciągłej styczności z machinami wymagającymi mimo wszystko trochę inteligencji prócz zwykłej rutyny, zachowali w odróżnieniu od podsłonecznych istot prawdopodobnie więcej przedsiębiorczości niż człowieczeństwa. Kiedy więc zabrakło im pożywienia, poszli za głosem pierwotnego instynktu. Taki był mój ostateczny pogląd na świat z roku 802 701. Teoria moja może być błędna, ze względu na ograniczenie ludzkiego rozumu, ale tak się owe rzeczy przedstawiały, i tak je z kolei wam przedstawiam. Po znojach, wzruszeniach i okropnościach minionych dni, mimo smutku, jaki odczuwałem, owo miejsce, spokojny widok i ciepłe światło słoneczne prawdziwie mi się uśmiechały. Byłem bardzo zmęczony i senny i wkrótce moje teoretyzowanie przemieniło się w drzemkę. Schwytawszy już raz siebie na spaniu, uległem senności i położywszy się na murawie, zażyłem snu długiego i pokrzepiającego. Przebudziłem się na krótko przed zachodem słońca. Czułem już teraz, że nie dam się pochwycić Morlokom we śnie; wstałem, przeciągnąłem się i poszedłem ku białemu sfinksowi. W jednej ręce miałem maczugę, drugą trzymałem na zapałkach w kieszeni. Teraz spotkała mnie rzecz najmniej oczekiwana. Gdym zbliżał się do piedestału sfinksa, dostrzegłem, że wejście do niego stoi otworem. Brązowe klapy zostały opuszczone i weszły w swoje rowki. Zatrzymałem się na chwilę, wahając się, czy wejść do środka. Wewnątrz znajdowało się małe pomieszczenie, a w kącie, na wzniesieniu, stał mój wehikuł czasu. Dźwignie miałem w kieszeni. Tak więc po wszystkich moich planach oblegania białego sfinksa, obmyślanych z takim wysiłkiem — nastąpiła oto dobrowolna kapitulacja! Odrzuciłem odłamany kawał stali żałując, że na nic mi się już nie przyda. A kiedym znalazł się u wejścia, przyszła mi do głowy nagła myśl. Przejrzałem bowiem nagle zamiary Morloków! Powstrzymując uśmiech radości wszedłem przez brązową ramę do wnętrza i stanąłem przy wehikule czasu. Z podziwem zobaczyłem, że był wyczyszczony i nasmarowany oliwą. Przypuszczałem przedtem, że Morlokowie rozebrali go na części starając się na chybił trafił poznać jego przeznaczenie. Gdy tak stałem i oglądałem wehikuł znajdując przyjemność w samym już dotykaniu machiny, stało się to, co przewidywałem. Brązowe tablice zasunęły się nagle i zamknęły z łoskotem wyjście z piedestału. Znalazłem się w ciemnościach — złapany w zasadzkę. Był to podstęp Morloków. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko wesoło. Posłyszałem ich szmery i śmiechy... już się do mnie zbliżali. Z zupełnym spokojem spróbowałem zapalić zapałkę. Wystarczyło tylko przymocować dźwignie i mogłem już zniknąć jak duch. Lecz nie zwróciłem uwagi na jedno, że był to obrzydliwy rodzaj zapałek, które zapalają się tylko przy potarciu o pudełko. Możecie więc wyobrazić sobie, jak prędko prysnął mój spokój. Małe bestie były tuż obok; oto jeden już mnie dotknął. Zacząłem machać dźwigniami na oślep i podczas tej operacji właziłem na siodło. Uczułem na sobie jedną rękę, potem drugą. Musiałem bronić dźwigni przed uporczywymi palcami i namacać zarazem miejsca, gdzie miałem je dopasować. W pewnej chwili omal nie wypadły mi z rąk. Gdy mi się jedna wysunęła na podłogę, musiałem walić na oślep głową w ciemnościach — słyszałem, jak zatrzeszczał łeb Morloka — by ją odzyskać. W porównaniu z walką w lesie byłem w dużo krytyczniejszym położeniu podczas tej ostatniej szarpaniny. Wreszcie osadziłem ową dźwignię i wprawiłem machinę w ruch. Ręce, które mnie chwytały, nagle opadły. Ciemność zniknęła mi sprzed oczu. Znalazłem się w tym samym szarym świetle i w tym samym zgiełku, które opisałem poprzednio.